


playing with fire

by blueberrybb



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrybb/pseuds/blueberrybb
Summary: Scott was never supposed to take his brother's shift at the restaurant. He was supposed to spend a normal night lying on the couch, watching hockey and chugging a beer; trying to keep his mind off of his ex Jackie. He had never expected how one crazy shift would change his life--forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Clever girl. You play with fire because you want to be burnt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I've had this story with a bunch of others in the back my head for a while now and I really wanted to get it out there! I hope you'll like it as much as I do<3 Can't wait to hear what you all think!

**Montreal**

"Yes, mom...I'm fully capable of looking up an address on my own," Tessa says, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear. This is going to take forever.

 

Tessa starts to put on a pair of tall black heels when her mother’s voice rings out, “I just don’t understand Tessie, where are you even going tonight?”

 

”Ryan is taking me out to dinner tonight, he says he wants to make up for lost time,” Tessa says, primping her dress before standing up.

 

Tessa senses her mom rolling her eyes to the back of her head. Her mom never cared for Ryan, even the day she first met him.

 

”Sweetheart, Ryan has been saying that for months. You’ve been dating for two years now,” Kate says apathetically.

 

Tessa heaves a heavy sigh through the phone, “I know, mom. But maybe things will be different.” She tries to sound hopeful, but considering how distant and cold Ryan has been acting in the past couple of weeks...it’s hard to remain optimistic.

 

"I'm just saying Tessa, to be careful. He hasn't seemed to even make an effort to spend time with the family or even see you at work," Kate whispers.

 

"He's just been busy I guess," Tessa lies through her teeth.

 

"Don't make excuses for him dear, just take care of yourself first. Your well-being always comes first," Kate says sympathetically.

 

"I will mom, I promise. I'll talk to you later okay?" Tessa says shyly.

 

Kate lets out a deep breath, "Okay. I love you, Sweetheart."

 

"I love you too, mom," Tessa says, holding in a sniffle. "Bye," Tessa hangs up, tossing her phone across her bed.

 

She lets herself snuggle with her pillow for a few minutes and if a few tears remain on the pristine duvet, no one will know except the two of them.

* * *

"Hello?" Scott shuffles on the couch. Sitting up to rub his eyes of sleep, he groggily lashes out, "Charlie, what's up?"

 

"I really hate to do this to you Scotty, but Danny can't come into work because one of the kids got sick and now the whole family has it. I can't find anyone else to cover his shift," Charlie says, the tiredness of his raspy voice wavering through the line.

 

Scott makes his way off the couch and heads to the front door of his apartment. Throwing on his jacket, reluctantly he says, "It's alright Char, I'll be there in five minutes."

 

"I'm sorry Scott, I know it was your day off," Charlie replies.

 

"It's really okay, I was just going to drink a beer and watch a game or something...nothing I couldn't have done before," Scott says, jumping into his truck.

 

"Scott," Charlie drags out.

 

"What?" Scott says, connecting his phone to the car speaker.

 

"Don't tell me you've been spending your days off drowning your sorrows in beer and soaking it up with coffee?" Charlie questions.

 

"So you're judging what I do in my free time now, Char?" Scott complains.

 

"Scott, you and Jackie broke up over a month ago...you need to let it go. She treated you like shit, and she never loved you as you did her," Charlie reminds him.

 

Scott throws his head against the steering wheel and lets out an exasperated sigh. "I just wish it didn't end as badly as it did," Scott says almost at a whisper.

 

"I know that Scott, but sometimes you have to let those memories fade to dust," Charlie answers, shaking his head on the other side of the phone.

 

"How poetic," Scott says sarcastically.

 

"Scott-" 

 

"No, no, Charlie I get it. I need to move on, don't worry about me. I'll see you in a few minutes okay?" Scott says, within a matter of seconds.

 

"Okay, and Scott?" Charlie asks.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Someday you'll find the girl that makes everything clear. The one you know?" Charlie says.

 

With that in mind, Scott hangs up with his brother and makes his way over to the restaurant. He allows the sound of hard rock to fill his speakers and surround his body.

 

Rolling down his windows, he breathes in some fresh air until his rapid heart rate slows.

* * *

Tessa has been sitting at a private table for two at Fire & Ice Flavour for what seems like years. Ryan is currently forty-five minutes late. No call or text.

 

Nothing.

 

Every two minutes, Tessa looks down at her watch to make sure she isn't losing her mind and reading the time wrong.

 

"Pardon me, Miss, would you like to see the drink menu," A tall brunette waiter asks approaching Tessa, sliding a basket of bread onto the table.

 

"My friend still isn't here yet," Tessa apologizes. A saddened expression glazes over the waiter's face.

 

The waiter bows his head and begins to turn on his heels. 

 

"You know what actually? I'd love a glass of wine," Tessa says, catching the attention of the waiter.

 

The waiter grins, "Red or white?"

 

Tessa doesn't have to think about it for a second. "Red, and a tall glass please," She smiles back.

 

Once he returns with her glass, Tessa is left sitting alone again in the darkness of the restaurant, the candlelight illuminating her fiery green eyes, which are beginning to lose their fire, turning as cold as ice.

* * *

Once it hits the hour and ten-minute mark, Ryan finally cares to make his presence known in the restaurant.

 

Kissing Tessa bitterly on the cheek, he throws himself down on his chair.

 

"Look who finally decided to show up," Tessa says coldly, not caring how loud she speaks. She'll do as she pleases beyond this point.

 

"Am I late? I thought we said seven thirty?" Ryan says accusatorily.

 

"Six. We said Six, Ryan. I told you like thirty times," Tessa says, huffing out a breath and whispering over the table.

 

"Calm down babe, no need to make a scene," Ryan rolls his eyes.

 

"Don't babe me Ryan, You left me sitting here for over an hour, making myself look like a complete idiot to the whole restaurant and staff. Just because you don't have proper time management, doesn't mean I should deal with your repercussions," Tessa snaps.

 

"Can we please just get over this? I wanted to have a nice dinner and it seems like that option has already been thrown out the window," Ryan husks, scooting his chair.

 

"Fine," Tessa hums, avoiding his glare.

 

After ten minutes they start to fall into what seems like "normal conversation." Well to Ryan, which means business. Every time Tessa attempts to change the topic, the tangent ends up back to him.

* * *

 After delivering a giant order to a family of four, Scott walks over to Charlie who has his chin propped up on his hand, studying a couple from across the room.

 

"Looks like things have finally slowed down for the night," Scott comments, throwing a rag over his shoulder. "What are you staring at Char?"

 

Charlie shrugs his shoulders and nudges his brother's arm in the corner of the restaurant. "This poor girl I've served tonight is with a complete asshole," Charlie says.

 

Scott raises his eyebrows in interest and moves his head to try and get a better look at the couple. All he can make out from where he is standing is a single curl of a dark brown ponytail.

 

"He made her sit there for over an hour waiting," Charlie shakes his head in disgust.

 

"What a dick," Scott says, eying the table. Scott continues, "Hey your shift is almost over, how about I take your table?"

 

"Be my guest, Scotty," Charlie says before taking off his apron. "Thanks for covering for me."

 

Scott makes his way over to the table in the corner. As soon as his eyes meet her sparkling green ones, a lump catches in his throat. God, she is insanely gorgeous. Her face is covered with the most adorable sprinkling of freckles that trail all along her chest and arms. He would love to spend time counting each and every one of them and pressing his lips against them.

 

"Can we have the check, waiter?" Ryan breaks Scott's daydream.

 

"Don't be rude Ryan, he has a name," Tessa says, not taking her eyes off of Scott.

 

Taking the bill from Scott's hand sends a shock through her body when their skin makes contact. "Thank you...Scott," She smiles, glancing at his nametag.

 

Ryan can sense the connection building between the two, "Can you stop ogling my girlfriend dude?" Ryan says hastily.

 

"Ryan!" Tessa glares at him.

 

"I didn't mean to stare, sorry," Scott grins at Tessa. His heart pounding erratically when she matches his grin.

 

Handing the bill to Scott, Tessa stands up and pushes in her chair.

 

Scott's chest burns. That dick should have done that for her. Does he have no gentlemanlike bone in his body?

 

Ryan gets a phone call and flees the restaurant, leaving Tessa alone once more. Tessa sighs, "Thank you again for everything, it was delicious. I'm sorry about him."

 

"Don't worry about it. That's no way to treat a lady anyway," Scott says, nodding to the beautiful girl in front of him.

 

Tessa blushes a bright peach, "Well, I'll probably be back soon, without him," Tessa gestures, making Scott giggle.

 

"Have a good rest of your night, Scott," Tessa says before walking out into the chilly Canadian air.

 

"You too..." Scott says, watching her leave. He peers down at the copy of her receipt, "Tessa."

 

"Maybe we'll meet again someday," He whispers, staring at the wine glass she left with her deep red lip imprint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter!! More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell."  
> -Joan Crawford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you feeling the heat?

Tessa has been sitting at the dining table, eating a plate of pesto penne and rolling her ankles under her chair.

 

She can barely look up from the dish until Ryan breaks the deafening silence in the room.

 

"I want to break up."

 

Tessa wants to lie straight through her teeth and pretend she didn't see this coming, but she did. She's known for weeks. She should've known that hoping he'd change would be a mistake.

 

_It all started a few months back. Ryan started to distance himself from her and progressively being late for dinner. By the time he'd arrive home from "work" he'd just set himself up on the couch to continue residual matters or sleep away from her. He was starting to treat her as if she had a disease that could be contaminating._

 

_Tessa tries to remember when the last time he even kissed her was. A real kiss. They hadn't even had sex in over two months. Every time she tries to initiate something he's too busy or tired._

 

_She remembers back to the beginning of their relationship. The strolls in the park. Dinners by candlelight. Moonlight swims. It all stopped. The romance died, and along with it, Tessa thinks apart of her soul that she saved specifically for Ryan._

 

Tessa drops her fork with a loud thud and peers up at Ryan with a withering gaze.

 

"You shouldn't act so surprised Tess, I mean come on," Ryan says, crossing his arms.

 

"What do you mean come on?" Tessa yelps, flailing her arms around.

 

"Tessa, you know I care about you..." Ryan tries to force out before Tessa's sharp tongue cuts him off.

 

"No. Don't you dare fucking play with me, Ryan," Tessa shakes her head angrily. Her fists clench tightly. It's taking everything inside of her to not punch him. "I know something has been going on...I've heard your phone calls when you're in the living room. If you have something to say, then at least have the fucking decency to tell me," Tessa lashes out.

 

Ryan takes a deep breath and lets out an exasperated smile. "I've been seeing someone."

 

Tessa's heart drops as soon as he mutters those words. Trying to hold onto her self-control and not killing him, she listens to him while searching for a rational response to his words, but comes up with nothing.

 

"It's only been happening for two months," Ryan says defensively. 

 

_Only two months? Like that was going to make it okay? Two months makes all the difference._

 

"Get out!" Tessa half yells, choking back some tears. He doesn't deserve to witness her cry.

 

"What?" Ryan acts surprised by her actions.

 

"Pack your shit and get out of my house. I never want to see you ever again," Tessa shouts, getting out of her seat and running to her bedroom to cradle herself until the tears stop burning her face.

* * *

After the helpful hour-long phone call she shares with her sister Jordan, letting her in on her recent discovery, Tessa decides to finally pull herself together.

 

I'm not going to let that asshole dictate my life, Tessa thinks, throwing on a tight rose-coloured dress she's been saving in the back of her closet for months.

 

Looking in the mirror, she cleans up her smudged mascara and fixes her loose curls. Her eyes still remain a little glassy from all the crying she's been doing.

 

Ryan left over an hour ago, and at that Tessa thinks she's lost her appetite, but her stomach is telling her differently.

 

I'm not going to sulk over him. There's no use...he's taking up valuable space in my life that I don't need. He's toxic waste, Tessa thinks while getting into her car.

 

"I could use some fresh air and some real food," she says, patting her stomach, rolling down the windows and driving off into the night.

* * *

"Hey Scott, can you help me out here?" An older chef from the back prompts.

 

Scott gently runs his hands over the countertop, "What's up, Sammy?"

 

"I'm missing something here and I can't put my tongue on it, _literally,"_ Sammy gestures to the pot he's stirring and the spoon for Scott.

 

Scott takes the spoon and takes a sip, "Bolognese, right?"

 

Sammy nods, searching Scott's curious eyes for an answer. "You're missing the dry white wine," Scott says, jogging over to the cupboard.

 

Popping open the bottle, he eyeballs a cup and pours it, "You should be on track now, Sammy," Scott says, patting his friend on the back.

 

"Thanks, Moir," Sammy says, whisking in some onions. "I would be losing my head over here without you," He laughs.

 

"Keep up the great work," Scott winks and turns the corner into the main restaurant.

* * *

Seeing her, Scott's next word dies in his throat as she meets his wandering gaze. The green eyes she possesses are setting his skin on fire. He feels pinned down, taking her in. How her deep red dress catches the light and leaves her cream colored skin twinkling like crushed diamonds. He just  _stares_ at her, his jaw hanging open like an idiot.

 

"It's you," Scott gulps.

 

Tessa's bashfulness spreads across her entire chest as she prances over to the open bar. Scott watches her prop herself down in front of his brother.

 

"What can I do for you tonight?" Charlie asks.

 

"Um, you know what? I'll try something different tonight," Tessa mutters. " _I could use something different_ ," She whispers under her breath.

 

"Can I get a glass of Riesling and what's your special for the night?" Tessa continues, fidgeting with her dress.

 

"Pasta with bolognese, I hear from our chefs, it's extra special tonight," Charlie banters, writing down her order.

 

"That sounds lovely, thank you...Charlie," Tessa smiles, handing him her menu.

 

"Anytime, just call if you need anything," Charlie says, leaving to whip up her wine.

 

Stopping his brother from moving into the wine cellar in the back, Scott practically tackles his brother.

 

"What the fuck?" Charlie yelps, turning to meet Scott's face. "What the hell was that for?"

 

Jumping up and down like a two-year-old, Charlie can't help but laugh at his foolish brother. 

 

"Can we trade tables please?" Scott pleads, tugging on Charlie's shirt.

 

"And may I ask why?" Charlie asks, tilting his head to the side in amusement.

 

"She's here, Tessa's here," Scott slaps his brother's shoulder excitedly.

 

Charlie's shoulders practically sag in relief. It's nice to see Scott in high spirits. "She's all yours," He giggles. "Riesling and bolognese," He reminds him before moving to Scott's previous table.

* * *

Stealing Charlie's apron off of him, Scott glides over to Tessa in a few strides. He hopes he doesn't look that desperate...

 

"So sorry about the delay," He says, offering her a smile with a side of what she ordered.

 

Green eyes flutter open when his voice lays upon her face, "Scott."

 

He grins widely. The way she says his name sounds like honey. Soft and sweet. He would love to record that sound and keep it forever.

 

"Sorry about the wait. My brother had to cover another table," Scott smirks, cleaning a wine glass.

 

"You and your brother both work here?" Tessa asks intrigued.

 

Scott nods, "This is my family's restaurant. We  _all_ work here," He laughs.

 

Tessa's mouth hits the floor in awe taking in the tables around her. Smiling up at him, she says, "This place is incredible. You all did a beautiful job, I love all the vintage hockey memorabilia."

 

"Yeah, I think it's pretty cool, no pun intended," Scott says, getting a deep-bellied laugh from Tessa in return. "My whole family has grown up skating, so we decided Fire & Ice would fit the name...and here we are," Scott gestures around the restaurant.

 

Tessa bites down on the bullet and takes a sip of her wine. "I really want to apologize. I never properly introduced myself. I'm Tessa," She says, holding out her hand.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you _again_ Tessa," Scott gently accepts her hand.

 

"Would you like to join me, Scott? Only if you're not too busy," Tessa asks shifting her weight in her chair to reveal her strappy red stilettos.

 

Tessa swears she hears him inhale. 

 

"I would love to," Scott says, walking around the bar. No one is in his section to drink, so what's wrong with talking with a gorgeous girl in front of him?

 

Sitting next to her, Scott spends some time taking in her breathtaking appearance. How her gorgeous coffee colored locks frame her face, and how she runs her tongue over her ruby painted lips when she says something flirtatious.

 

"So, now that you know what I do, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Scott smiles coyly.

 

"Sure...well my name is Tessa Virtue. I'm originally from London but moved to Montreal for work. I'm twenty-six years old and I run a lifestyle magazine."

 

Scott smiles and nods his head, signaling for her to continue.

 

"Before I ran the magazine I was originally a single skater back home."

 

"Really?" Scott's entire face lights up. "That's amazing. Growing up I was always a hockey boy, but my mom was an ice dance instructor, so I was thrown into it."

 

"Yeah, I loved it. I tried fitting in practice while majoring in journalism, but my schedule became too hectic. So I've taken a small break from it," Tessa says before taking a bite of her pasta.

 

"Enough about me, I want to know more about you," Tessa bats her eyelashes up at him.

 

They stay in the restaurant until closing, talking about their lives and what they have accomplished, and their goals for the future. Tessa blushes thinking back to Scott talking about wanting to have a family someday; and how she yearns for the same thing.

 

_Could that ever involve him?  She could imagine it now if she let her thoughts run wild.  She's already having trouble suppressing his proximity and how he wraps his arm around her chair, lightly touching her shoulder. If shoulder contact can do this to her, she has no idea what to think._

 

_Her mind starts to fill with scenarios where Scott's wandering hands caress all over her, making her feel things she's never felt before; sending her over the edge._

 

_Snap out of it Tess! The man is right next to you._

 

Before Tessa attempts to dig into her purse to pull out her credit card, Scott already beats her to it. "Got to be faster than that, Tess. It's on me, for taking up all your time," Scott laughs, making Tessa bite her lip back in protest...and at the nickname, he had already given her.

 

"There's no need for that, thank you for the company, it was...nice," Tessa says sweetly.

 

"Until next time?" Scott suggests, handing her, her coat.

 

"You want to see me again?" Tessa asks with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

 

"Well only if you want to, I mean I don't know about your other male companion," Scott says awkwardly.

 

It takes Tessa another second before the recognition hits her. "Oh, Ryan? He's not a friend...anymore," Tessa puts her hands in her pocket, looking at the ground. Scott can't help but notice her discomfort. He watches it fade away as soon as she looks back at him.

 

Tessa flushes as he walks her to her car. They exchange phone numbers and a few jokes.

 

"I had a fun night tonight, Scott. Let me know about seeing each other again," Tessa says, jumping into her car.

 

"I promise. Goodnight Tessa," Scott says, watching her drive off.

 

As soon as she leaves, Scott can feel the pit swell into his stomach. The emptiness that aches inside. He hasn't even known her for that long, but all that he knows is that he's infatuated with her. Through the whole dinner, he couldn't pry his eyes off of her. Every time she'd let out that charismatic laugh of hers or playfully touch his arm...His soul ignited.

 

How can someone be so adorable and fuckable at the same time?

 

"If I go now, I'll die a happy man," Scott laughs, walking back to the restaurant to close up before driving home, studying the ink on his hand before dialing the number.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this!! Sending warm hugs<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!! Sorry, the update for this series has taken me a while. I've been so busy with writing my other stories, I've put off uploading for this one. Here's some nice fluffy goodness.

"Watch yourself, Tess," Jordan warns, lightly grasping onto her sister's shoulders, trying to steady her onto the ice.

 

"I guess you can say it's been a while, Jo," Tessa giggles, holding her sister's arm for support. "Yes, it has," Jordan sighs. "You can let go of the wall now, T."

 

"Haha, yeah right. Remind why we're here again?" Tessa jokes as Jordan pulls her along, doing circles around the rink.

 

"We are here today dear sister because you work too hard and need to take some time off for yourself," Jordan says, letting go of Tessa to work on her spins.

 

"I guess," Tessa exhales, gliding along with the perimeter. Noticing a shift of attitude spread across her face, Jordan glides over to wrap her arms around Tessa.

 

"Come on T, what's up? Please don't tell me this is about Ryan?" Jordan asks with an annoyed expression.

 

Tessa shakes her head immediately. "No, no. God no. He's gone. I'm just completely swamped at work, my boss has been pushing my ass constantly about finding a new angle. Something fresh, and nobody can seem to come up with anything."

 

"Tess you're brilliant, I'm sure that pretty little head of yours will come up with something eventually, you just have to give it a break once in a while or you'll exert yourself," Jordan says, stepping off the ice.

 

"I know. It's just I want to please everybody, and I feel like I'm failing at it," Tessa sighs in disbelief.

 

"Stop sweating everything," Jordan repeats herself, ruffling with Tessa's hair. "I'm going to go grab a hot chocolate, would you like one?"

 

Tessa nods eagerly in response. "Will you be okay when I'm gone?" Jordan teases. "Yes, mom. I'll work on my edges," Tessa sticks her tongue out at her sister before skating to center ice. She's twenty-six and sticking her tongue out at her sister, what is happening to her?

 

Gliding back and forth, allowing her body to mull over the ice, Tessa tries to decompress and think of a way to save her ass. 

 

'What could be new and exciting?' The magazine just finished up a ten-page article on pushing the idea of the perfect modern woman; thriving at work and handling any shit thrown at her in the process of everyday life. What is she going to come up with that breaks barriers?

* * *

Practicing her layback spin, Tessa feels a set of eyes watching her every move. Finishing her final twirl, Tessa looks up to meet by a familiar pair of devilish hazel eyes and the body possessing them...hands clapping.

 

"Brava, Tess," Scott cheers, inching closer to the boards.

 

"Thank you," Tessa gasps breathlessly, taking in his rugged appearance. His hair, slightly disheveled with sweat. He's darned in black sweats that barely hang from his hips and a tight black undershirt revealing his every muscle. 

 

Gosh, she thinks. How can he look like that while I look like this? That’s so not fair.

 

"Earth to Tess?" Scott says, snapping Tessa out of her reverie. How long was she out?

 

"Sorry, you were saying?" Tessa coughs to cover her embarrassment. Scott just lets out a low laugh.

 

"I was asking what you're doing at the rink,” He says, shifting his weight to show off his amazing arms that she's been drooling over.

 

"Um, um. I’m here because...”

 

"Here you are T, your very special hot chocolate with a bit of coffee in it, just how you like it," Jordan interrupts, handing Tessa her hot beverage.

 

"Thanks, Jo," Tessa says, grateful for the distraction of grabbing the cup and warming her hands that were previously shaking by talking to the gorgeous man still standing in front of her. 

 

Who is still watching her as her lips move from the cup, taking a sip and letting out a breath of relief.

 

Jordan clears her throat and gently nudges her sister to get her attention. "Oh, so sorry. Jordan, this is Scott. Scott this is my sister Jordan," Tessa tries not to say awkwardly. Little too late now, she thinks.

 

Her nerves go apparently unnoticed, as Scott’s hand reaches out to shake her sister’s.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Jordan," Scott smiles towards the girl who shares a similar face as Tessa’s.

 

"Same to you. If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know my sister Scott?“ Jordan asks mischievously, eyes drifting from Tessa’s to Scott’s.

 

"Um, I kind of served her dinner," Scott says scratching his neck. A look of confusion spreads along Jordan's face.

 

"Um, Scott works at that restaurant I told you I went to the other night. Fire and Ice Flavour. His family runs it...And we kind of talked the other night on the phone," Tessa says to Jordan while keeping her eyes directly locked on Scott's.

 

"Oh, that's so cool," Jordan coos. "So you actually served my sister eh? I hope her picky self wasn't too much trouble," Jordan teases, nudging Tessa in her stomach.

 

"Oh, certainly not. Tessa is a lovely customer, even managed to keep me company," Scott nods, taking in Tessa's seeping blush.

 

"Oh, is that so?" Jordan asks, looking at her sister bashfully. "Well if you'd look at the time," Jordan pretends to check her watch. "I must be going, work starts up in about an hour, I'll call you later Tess?" Jordan gives Tessa a look of 'Don't blow this kid.' 

 

"Sure thing, Bye Jord," Tessa says, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Bye T," Jordan says back before whispering into her ear, "He's hot, you should go for it."

* * *

Tessa nearly chokes on her spit, turning around to find Scott smirking. Did he hear all that?

 

"So," Tessa clasps her hands together, trying to come up with something to say...and nothing comes. Surprisingly.

 

"So Tess, what brings you to my family's rink?" Scott smiles down at the green-eyed girl.

 

"This is your family's rink?" Tessa says, taking a look around the rink she's been skating at for years...as if anything is going to change by giving it another glance. Tessa knows this rink like the back of her hand. She knows where they keep the extra stock of coffee in the back and even how to change the music if she doesn't like what is playing.

 

Scott nods and tries to suppress the giggles bubbling from his lips. "Yeah, I just wanted to know because I figured I would have recognized a beautiful face like yours coming in here," Scott grins.

 

"Well, my sister dragged me in here because she claims I work too hard. But I've also come in here every Saturday for the past ten years. I told you how I used to be a single skater right?" Tessa says and receives a nod in return. "Well, I stopped after I turned sixteen to fully devote my work to writing. I still love it, so I take the time to appreciate it once a week, and this is the closest rink to where I live."

 

"That's really nice. I always come out here to practice my slapshots when things get heated at work...or if I'm feeling a little tense. It feels good to let off some steam you know?" Scott asks.

 

"Yeah, I definitely get it," Tessa says, stretching her neck to crack it from side to side. "Ow," Tessa winces under her breath. Scott's eyes never drift from her face. He studies her by taking snapshots of her expressions and putting them into the mental scrapbook of Tessa in his mind.

 

"You okay?" Scott asks, sounding concerned. "Oh, yeah, just been a long day," Tessa says, shifting her weight onto her skate guards.

 

Scott hums in agreement before a goofy grin spreads like a wildfire across his perfect lips. "Are you busy tonight, Tess?"

 

Tessa snaps out of her state of relaxation as soon as those words leave his mouth. "Am I busy?" Tessa reiterates.

 

Scott nods eagerly. "I was just planning on lying on the couch and watching reruns of the Princess Bride. Why?" Tessa says, tiltingg her head to the side, looking freaking adorable to Scott at the moment.

 

"Um, Tess, that is so not happening," Scott jokes, leaning in closer.

 

"Pardon me, Scott. What's wrong with the Princess Bride?" Tessa squints at him playfully with judgy eyes.

 

"Nothing is wrong with it. I just think you could use some  _real_ fun," Scott says, gesturing to her phone that is blinking up at them every five seconds. Of course, work is on her mind every minute.

 

"Okay, fine then. _Mr. fun guy_ , what's on the agenda?" Tessa teases, turning off her phone.

 

"Dancing," Scott smiles, walking her to the bench, to take off her skates.

 

"Dancing?" Tessa asks surprisingly.

 

"Yes. When shall I pick you up, Ms. Virtue?" Scott says with an adoring look.

 

"Am I not getting any more details?" Tessa says, placing her hands on her knees. 

 

"Nope. That ruins the excitement of the night," Scott says, helping her to her feet. _The excitement of the night?_

 

"Okay then Scott, how about six thirty?" Tessa asks, heading towards the arena's doors with Scott guiding her.

 

"Sounds perfect," Scott agrees, walking off to his car.

 

"See you then," Tessa calls in the distance, watching as his eyes move to meet hers.

 

" _As you wish,_ " Scott winks before hopping into his car and vanishing.

* * *

Tessa spends the majority of the evening getting ready. Is this a date? This has to be a date, Like come on...he promised dancing and drinking, she thinks while trying on the fifth dress she has slipped on for that evening.

 

This has to work. The dress she throws on is the color of blinding emeralds with a deep plunging neckline, exposing the small cleavage she has to work with. Hey if you got it, flaunt it, she thinks.

 

Slipping on a pair of black suede pumps, Tessa can't help but feel luxurious looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are smoked out the tiniest bit with a dark shadow, and a nude gloss accentuates the natural line of her lips. She even spent an hour and a half curling her dark locks in a side-swept style.

 

Hearing the doorbell ring, Tessa feels like fainting right then and there. Every thought that flooded her mind previously has evaporated. Scott is here. At her front door.

 

Opening the door...in a suit?!

 

Okay, Tessa thinks. _'This really is heaven.'_

 

"Hey, Tess," Scott welcomes her with a handful of freshly picked peonies (How did he know these are her favourite?!) and a warm embrace. "You look beautiful," He whispers, taking in her stunning appearance, the velvety fabric of her dress dazzling her eyes.

 

Tessa melts at the slightest touch of their hands. "Thank you, you look handsome yourself. These really are beautiful, you didn't have to-" Tessa shakes her head, running around her house, trying to find a vase to put them in.

 

"Nonsense. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," Scott says, reaching out his arm as if it's his lifeline, once Tessa finds a vase.

 

"Tell me, Tess, do you waltz?" Scott asks before giggling. Entwining her arm around his and leading him out her front door, Tessa laughs out loud before replying.

 

"If I get enough bubbly in me, I can do any move you ask of me." After the words come flying out of her mouth, Tessa feels the rush of heat build between them. The hanging question in the air. _Any move?_   Scott simply smirks before opening his car door for her. A satisfied grin spreads even wider across his face the entire ride there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their date is coming up next...and will any moves be made??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I know it's been a hundred years...Anyway, I'm updating y'all :)

Leading her out of his car, Scott can feel his hands loosen as they entwine with hers. The club Scott has taken her to leaves Tessa speechless.

 

It’s absolutely beautiful. Stepping inside, she inhales deeply. The smell of wine and raspberries fills the air. Turning her head slightly, Tessa can make out loaves of bread with flaky golden crust placed upon tables, waiting to be devoured.

 

The whole aura of the place is whimsical. Everywhere, candles clad in different colours. Some as light as a pink rose, others as dark as the lakes she visited back in Nova Scotia.

 

“What do you think?” Scott asks, giving her hand an extra reassuring squeeze.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Tessa whispers, glancing at the plush crimson booths awaiting at the opposite side of the room.

 

“I’m glad you think so. Just wait until you see the balcony,” Scott grins as his hand glides lovingly up and down her bare back; sending shivers down Tessa's lower body. His touch is soft and feathery as his fingers ghost over a trail of beauty marks. 

 

“The view is spectacular. You can see all of Montreal lit up at night,” He continues, ushering them towards the hostess.

 

“Can’t wait,” Tessa smiles, pinning an escaping curl back behind her ear.

 

“Bienvenue à L'Euphorie. Avez-vous une réservation, monsieur?” The hostess asks, barely casting a look towards Tessa, her cold brown eyes are too busy tracing Scott’s arms in his tight black shirt.

 

Scott ignores her needy eyes and stares into Tessa’s instead. “Je fais. Deux pour Moir," he notes off quickly.

 

“Je vous ai juste ici. Suis-moi s'il te plait,” The girl flips through her computer screen before grabbing a set of menus and escorting them.

 

She watches in disgust as Scott greedily grabs Tessa’s hand, guiding her to a private booth in the way, way back.

 

“Thank you, Miss,” Tessa says sweetly, receiving a withering gaze in return.

 

“Mais bien sûr,” She grins bitterly through her teeth before leaving, causing Scott to laugh under his breath.

 

“What?” Tessa giggles, still blushing over the fact that Scott has yet to relinquish their hands.

 

“She’s just jealous because you’re overwhelmingly beautiful,” Scott says, admiring the way the thin straps of her dark green dress barely slip off her shoulders, allowing the freckles atop her breasts to sparkle in the dim candlelight.

 

“Oh, I don’t think-”

 

“It’s true. Everyone can see it, Tess. The moment we stepped into this place, everyone hasn’t been able to keep their eyes off of you, and who can blame them? I guess I’m the lucky one here,” Scott smiles at her, opening up the wine list.

 

“Thank you,” She whispers, staring off at the other tables, beginning to survey the area.

 

“So, what are you thinking?” Scott interrupts her daydreaming.

 

“Whatever you pick sounds great to me...I mean you’re the expert here right? You co-run a restaurant,” She laughs, releasing a huge snort. “Oh, my gosh, pardon me.”

 

“No need. You got some laugh there, Tess. I like it,” Scott beams back, folding up the list as the waiter emerges.

 

“Puis-je vous commencer avec quelque chose à boire?” The waiter asks, tapping his pen along his messy pad.

 

“Euh, oui. La belle dame et moi aurons la meilleure bouteille de merlot,” Scott requests, throwing Tessa a playful wink.

 

“Mon plaisir, monsieur. Tu as une belle femme,” The waiter says before tending to the bar, leaving Scott with a reddened blush.

 

“Everything alright there, Scott?” Tessa asks with a little smile as Scott chokes on his water.

 

“Mmhmm,” He nods through his napkin.

 

“I didn’t know you knew so much French,” Tessa says, her hand splayed across his back to soothe him. Her dainty fingers running along the seams of his jacket.

 

“Well, I guess I’m full of surprises,” Scott manifests a smirk while shrugging his shoulders.

 

“You certainly are,” Tessa replies as Scott inches closer into her proximity. His hands slide down the sides of her arms, his thigh rubs up against her own, setting her skin ablaze.

 

Searching her face for approval, Scott moves in so their lips are mere inches apart...that is until his phone rings. Of course…

 

“I’m so sorry,” Scott apologizes, pulling away from her to grab his phone out from his jacket pocket. Checking the screen, “It’s my brother…”

 

“You should answer it,” Tessa gestures to his phone, hopefully enough to distract herself from the desire building from within her core.

 

“No, it’s rude. I can call him back,” Scott is quick to add, fumbling with the buttons on his phone.

 

“It could be important. Please, go ahead. I’ll be here,” Tessa smiles sympathetically.

 

“Okay, but I won't enjoy it,” Scott sighs, shifting out of their booth. “Be right back.”

 

“This better be important, Charlie,” Scott scoffs, stepping outside.

* * *

Scott is only gone for a few minutes before Tessa decides to get some fresh air. Stepping aside, she parts her way through the crowd until finding the miraculous balcony Scott talked about.

 

And when he says it's spectacular, he definitely isn’t wrong. It’s more than words can describe.

 

All of Montreal’s lights seem to sparkle everywhere just like stars falling to Earth’s surface. The ground below her is alive...like someone has taken a handful of glitter and tossed it as far as the eye can see. It’s too dark to make out any individual buildings, but the lights are enough for Tessa. 

 

She allows herself to lean against the rail and watch the city- life unfold beneath her.

* * *

“Charlie, what do you need? I’m kind of in the middle of something important,” Scott chastises, watching as several couples walk past him in the impending drizzle, huddling under umbrellas.

 

“We have some dude here from the snobby magazine you read, asking for you,” Charlie says, his voice crackling through the phone.

 

“What guy?” Scott asks, leaning against a pillar around the building, looking up to take in the balcony and...Tessa? He can see her breathing in the damp air as the wind swirls through her hair.

 

“That Jean-Paul guy who runs that food magazine, um, Montreal Monthly. He’s that asshat food critic you make fun of all the time because he writes the harshest reviews.”

 

“Well? What is he doing there?” Scott asks, still studying Tessa as she props her head upon her chin, peering up at the night sky.

 

“He knows that our business has been slowing down and he says he’s been waiting to try our food,” Charlie reiterates.

 

“Make something up, Charlie. Say we’ll set up something later,” Scott offers.

 

“I’ll try and work something out...What are you doing that’s so “important” anyway?” Charlie’s voice rises with suspicion.

 

“I’m on a date, Char,” Scott bites down on his lower lip, waiting for the jokes to come hurling. “And you’re kind of keeping me from it.”

 

“Oh? Okay, okay. I won’t keep you any longer. I’m glad you’re getting out, Scotty. We’ll talk later. Have fun, bro,” Charlie says before hanging up and Scott lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Taking this time alone, Tessa spends it listening to her several unanswered phone calls and unread texts. She has at least three from her boss.

 

_ Have you seen the reports from Jean Paul’s recent story.? It’s blowing up...We need something fast. An inside story or something. Something different, spicy, heartwarming. Figure it out and fast! Call me when you get the chance. _

 

_ Something different? _ Like what? 

 

“Hey there. I’m so sorry about that,” Scott opens the french doors out to the balcony. He's welcomed by the prettiest view of Tessa’s back. (Okay, yes, and the city lights...But mostly Tessa.)

 

“It’s okay. Is everything alright?” Tessa asks as he glides towards her, joining her by the railing.

 

“Yeah, just my brother freaking out about this food critic stopping by the restaurant,” Scott shrugs, looking down at his hands.

 

“Food critic?” Tessa’s voice cracks.

 

“Yeah, do you know who Jean-Paul is?” Scott pouts his lips and pretends to twist his imaginary handlebar mustache, causing Tessa to cackle.

 

“I do indeed. I used to work for him,” Tessa stares off into the distance once their laughter dies down.

 

“You what?” Scott chokes.

 

“Yeah, when I was first starting off with journalism, he discovered me and offered me to apprentice him at his magazine. I was basically an assistant. I fetched his coffee all day long and took notes. Eventually, he let me come along with him to see his little errands. I got to witness the behind the scenes of his schedule,” Tessa confesses, taking in Scott’s in awe expression.

 

“I had no idea,” Scott shakes his head, his jaw dropping.

 

“Well, I didn’t tell you,” Tessa playfully nudges his shoulder. “Long story short, I got fed up with him not wanting to change my position, so I left. Quit. Met my best friend Joannie, who co-owns my magazine and the rest is history.”

 

“Wow, that. That’s incredible, Tess. I mean...wow,” Scott smiles.

 

“Thank you. Anywho, what’s the matter with Jean-Paul besides the usual?” Tessa takes a sip of the wine that she brought from inside.

 

“He’s been trying to worm his way into our restaurant for years now to get the inside scoop of how it's run. The thing about Jean is that once he gets inside...he destroys everything. Practically flambe’s the place down to the ground himself with the reviews he writes. I won’t allow him to do that to my family,” Scott huffs out.

 

“That’s awful of him,” Tessa hums, Scott murmurs back in agreement. That’s when the wheels in Tessa’s head begin to spin rapidly.

 

“Hey, Scott?” She asks, her voice raising a few octaves.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What if you let me do the review of your restaurant?” Tessa asks, her eyes glazing over with a mischievous glint.

 

“You? You want to do a review? I mean why, Tessa?” Scott asks aghast.

 

“I really do! Scott, my magazine has been dying for something new and fresh and this would be my chance to make that happen. Your place is perfect, I’ve already tried the food hundreds of times and it’s out of this world, Scott,” Tessa compliments, grasping onto his lapels. “But they said they need something on the inside, something different…” Tessa thinks to herself.

 

The expression spreading across Tessa’s face is adorable. It’s another one, Scott thinks to himself, that he can add to his Tessa scrapbook. The freckles she has dance along her sharp cheekbones and her nose as she scrunches it. Her eyes squint tightly as she focuses. He has to place his hand upon her back to pull her out of her reverie.

 

“Tess?” Scott asks.

 

“Yes, Scott?” Her eyes are half worried and half excited.

 

“Can you cook?” Scott says, his hands somehow along the way traveled down to her waist, gripping at the smooth, buttery green fabric.

 

“Do poached eggs count?” Tessa squeezes her face as if she just ingested something sour.

 

“Oh, no,” Scott snorts, breaking out in laughter.

 

“Hey?!” Tessa yelps but ends up joining in, giggling. She just can’t help herself...his laugh is contagious.

 

“That’s just it, Tess,” Scott grabs her hand. “Just you and me... I’m giving you cooking lessons. I’m going to take you inside the kitchen myself, that’s your inside scoop,” Scott nods his head eagerly.

 

“Are you serious? Because Scott if you are-”

 

“Dead serious,” Scott grins, the corners of his eyes smiling.

 

“Oh, my gosh, thank you!” Tessa squeals, engulfing Scott into a hug. “You just saved me!”

 

“Oh, I think you did,” Scott mumbles into her shoulder blade, wrapping his arms around her.

 

“I can’t wait,” Tessa smiles, pulling back from their hug, their foreheads lightly pressing together.

 

“Me too. However, for now, I do believe I promised some dancing, Miss Virtue,” Scott smirks down at her rose coloured cheeks.

 

“You did, Mr. Moir,” Tessa smirks coyly back up at him.

 

“After you,” Scott says, opening the door for her...and their future to come.

 

“Pourquoi, merci monsieur. Vous êtes un tel gentleman,” Tessa bats her eyelashes at him.

 

“You know some French too, I see,” Scott grins, scratching his head nervously.

 

“I do. It seems that both of us are full of surprises,” Tessa beams before walking through the door.

 

“We certainly are,” Scott laughs, watching as the gorgeous brunette who walked right into his life, basks in the light of the dance floor, calling to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
